Forgive and Forget
by CinciReds
Summary: '"Marvel what are you doing here, are you supposed to come and kill me now?" I said sourly. He's taken aback and hurt by my comment, "Katniss, I wanted to thank and apologize."' Post Mockingjay- Pre Epilogue. Couples KatnissxPeeta and MarvelxGlimmer. Oneshot. Characters are Katniss and Marvel.


**Thank you to I-piTy-Da-FoOl for this idea! This is my first one-shot so please tell me what you think, there is KatnissxPeeta and MarvelxGlimmer so it's not a romance between them but I thought it was a good idea :)**

I wake up in a familiar place, the arena for the 74th annual Hunger Games. My first instinct is to panic and run as fast as I can to find some sort of relief. But I've lived this nightmare every night since Prim was picked to go into the arena. I run to find a refuge and soon find Peeta or Prim calling my name while they are tortured. My love ones turn against me and leave me all alone, my miscarried child slaughtered in front of my horrified eyes, my husband chocking me with all of his might while I scream his name. I always wake up covered in sweat and Peeta's arms wrapped around me as I sob. But I'll do it differently this time, I won't run away. I'll stay here and see what nightmare comes for me then compare when I wake up.

"I was hoping you wouldn't run this time Katniss, I've wanted to talk to you." Someone's voice catches me off guard. I don't recognize it at first; it's male but it's not Peeta's or Gale's. It suddenly comes to me that it's Marvel, the boy tribute from District 1. I turn around and there he is sitting on a tree stump about five yards back. I'm confused as to why he's there because he never did anything to me; I'm the one who killed him. "Marvel what are you doing here, are you supposed to come and kill me now? Or maybe show me the kid I was going to have but didn't, maybe play Prim's death so many times that my eyes bleed." I said sourly. He's taken aback and hurt by my comment but after he usually turns into a mutt and charges at me. He gets up and moves a little closer resulting me in moving back a few steps. He sighs and says something that I never thought someone would say to me, "I wanted to thank and apologize."

I stand dumbstruck for the moment, apologize? He didn't kill me but he did kill Rue, sweet innocent Rue from district 11. The one who was stabbed before my very eyes, my revenge was to kill him. And here he is, apologizing to me. "I'm sorry for killing Rue. She was an innocent little girl who just wanted to get home to her family and nothing more. I just wanted to avenge Glimmer, I thought if I hurt you you'd become weak, vulnerable and an easy target. She was my first love, well my only love. It's just like when you killed me and Coin to avenge the ones that you love. I'm sorry." he pauses to let the information sink in. It makes sense, I would do the same for Peeta if I saw Snow's granddaughter as a threat of his safety.

"It's okay Marvel. We all made mistakes in that arena that we wish wouldn't have happened. The memories haunt me every night, seeing Glimmer's swollen face or Cato being devoured by mutts. The only thing that keeps me sane is Peeta and I almost lost him one too many times. Sometimes I think we should've taken the nightlock, at least we would be safe." I didn't understand why I was telling Marvel of all people this, I don't know him and this is my private information that no one knows about. But he seems to understand from the sympathetic smile he gives me. "Yet if you did then would we have the Panem that we do today? If you hadn't led the rebellion would we have Paylor in charge now and Snow gone? I don't think so, neither do Prim, Rue or Peeta. Katniss, you saved us all whether you want to admit it or not." When did Marvel become such a good speaker?

A woman comes in with a little pink blanket and passes it to Marvel. He smiles down at the little blanket and asks if I want to see. Curiosity gets the best of me while I walk over to him and look down at the little blanket. The wind is knocked out of me when I see the alert baby wrapped up in the fleece, her blonde hair tousled and her blue eyes looking around. Her face looks familiar and she looks about five months old. Wait. My miscarriage was a year ago, she has Peeta's blonde hair and eyes and my facial features.

This was my baby.

Marvel smiles, "This is Kamie Ivy Mellark, the name you picked out for her. She's been watching her mommy and daddy, learning what they do and how they interact. Glimmer and I have been watching her for a while now just so she grows up safely. See, we aren't that bad of people. Oh, I also wanted to say thank you.

"My brother died three years earlier in the Games. My mother got involved with drinking and my dad worked overtime since Mach couldn't support us anymore. Now I'm with him again and I'm with my love, how much better can it get?" He smiles at me while Kamie coos and smiles.  
"Thank you Katniss, I'll see you soon but you have to go." He smiles then disappears.

I wake up in my bed with the recognizable feeling of Peeta's arms around me and deeply inhale the scent of wheat and paints. He tightens his grip on my waist, he's still asleep and I realize that it's already morning. Eventually he wakes up, "No nightmares?" he says huskily, his voice coated with sleep. I smile and sit up, "No nightmares." I confirm while I smile. He chastely kisses me before we get ready for the day to come. "I saw Kamie last night she has your hair and eyes, and Marvel apologized." I say as we have breakfast. He looks up confused for a moment, waiting on me to continue. When I finish, he smiles "He wants you to forgive and forget." And that's what I'm going to do,

Forgive and Forget.

_Please R&R, thank you for reading!_


End file.
